Fate: Despair's Trail
by Fallenstreet01
Summary: A new game is about to start, the greatest Heroic Spirts from all the times are reunited for a battle unlike any other: a battle of hope against despair. Trapped in a place where lies and distrust are everywhere, which one will they choose to fight for?
1. Elimination Round 1

**Hey there people, Fallenstreet's coming back for another project.**

 **I know what you may think "Hey asshole, you still have four fics to end and you want to start a new one? Are you stupid or what?!" Well, you're right I'm stupid but I still want to do it, since this one will take a long time to be ready. Now allow me to explain:**

 **This was planned to be a DanganronpaxFate:Grand Order fic with different Servants in a mutual killing game, but as soon as I tried to start it an unexpected problem arose: I had no idea who to choose! I gave myself the task of investigating each servant and pick the most interesting ones to participate, but the more I did that, the more impossible became to choose one. ALL OF THEM ARE TOO COOL TO IGNORE!**

 **So I came with the solution: YOU will choose who will participate!**

 **That's right, I'm going to put a list with 90 of the most interesting Servants and during the next months you will vote for who you want to see killing each other. I will explain the rules now:**

 **Each week I'm going to put a list with the possible servants for the fic and you will choose which one you want to stay for the next week. You may vote for as many as you want through reviews or PM BUT YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE**

 **At the end of the week, the bottom ten, aka the ones with less votes, will be eliminated and the process will repeat until I have only 20 Servants. And here they are:**

Jeanne d'Arc

Mashu Kyrielight

Artoria Pendragon

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus

Souji Okita

Siegfried

Bedivere

Gaius Julius Caesar

Attila

Mordred

Richard I

Fergus Mac Roich

Le Chevalier d'Eon

Gawain

Miyamoto Musashi

Emiya

Gilgamesh

Robin Hood

Atalanta

Chiron

Euryale

Orion

David

Oda Nobunaga

Nikola Tesla

Arjuna

Billy the Kid

Tristan

Ishtar

Cu Chulainn

Elizabeth Bathory

Leonidas

Hector

Scathach

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

Karna

Brynhildr

Enkidu

Vlad III

Medusa

Ushiwakamaru

Francis Drake

Saint Martha

Astolfo

Medb

Achilles

Iskandar

Ramesses II

Quetzalcoatl

Marie Antoinette

Anne Bonny and Mary Read (They count as one)

Medea

Gilles de Rais

Hans Christian Andersen

William Shakespeare

Mephistopheles

Charles Babbage

Thomas Alva Edison

Helena Blavatsky

Sherlock Homes

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

Paracelsus von Hohenheim

Solomon

Xuanzang Sanzang

Nitocris

Leonardo Da Vinci

Sasaki Kojirou

Charles-Henri Sanson

The Phantom of the Opera

Jack the Ripper

Henry Jekyll & Hyde

Hundred-Faced Hassan

Jing Ke

Yan Qing

Cleopatra

Semiramis

Heracles

Lancelot

Sakata Kintoki

Darius III

Tamamo no Mae

Kiyohime

Hijikata Toshizou

Frankenstein

Minamoto no Yorimitsu

Nightingale

Ibaraki Douji

BB

Edmond Dantes

Angra Mainyu

 **Now, choose carefully and have a wonderful day. See ya in a week!**


	2. Elimination Round 2

**ROUND TWO, PEOPLE!**

 **If anything, I must say I was kinda disappointed to see only 4 voters, I might get depressed, you know?! Well, even if I have to write just for one person, I'll keep doing it. That's what means to be a writer after all!**

 **Anyway, since I had so few participants, only 66 Servants got voted so, instead of eliminating the bottom 10, I'm eliminating the ones who didn't get any vote at all.**

 **And heeeeere they are:**

Jeanne d'Arc (1 vote)

Mashu Kyrielight (1 vote)

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (1 vote)

Gaius Julius Caesar (1 vote)

Mordred (1 vote)

Richard I (1 vote)

Le Chevalier d'Eon (1 vote)

Gilgamesh (1 vote)

Robin Hood (2 votes)

Atalanta (1 vote)

Chiron (1 vote)

Euryale (1 vote)

David (1 vote)

Oda Nobunaga ***** (3 votes)

Nikola Tesla ***** (3 votes)

Arjuna (1 vote)

Billy the Kid (1 vote)

Tristan (1 vote)

Ishtar (1 vote)

Cu Chulainn (1 vote)

Elizabeth Bathory (1 vote)

Hector (1 vote)

Scathach (1 vote)

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (2 votes)

Brynhildr ***** (3 votes)

Enkidu (1 vote)

Vlad III (1 vote)

Medusa (1 vote)

Ushiwakamaru (2 votes)

Francis Drake (2 votes)

Saint Martha (1 vote)

Astolfo (1 vote)

Medb (2 votes)

Achilles (2 votes)

Ramesses II (2 votes)

Quetzalcoatl (1 vote)

Marie Antoinette (1 vote)

Medea (1 vote)

Hans Christian Andersen (2 votes)

William Shakespeare (1 vote)

Charles Babbage (1 vote)

Thomas Alva Edison (2 votes)

Helena Blavatsky (2 votes)

Sherlock Homes (1 vote)

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1 vote)

Xuanzang Sanzang (1 vote)

Nitocris (1 vote)

Leonardo Da Vinci (1 vote)

Sasaki Kojirou (1 vote)

Charles-Henri Sanson (1 vote)

The Phantom of the Opera (1 vote)

Jack the Ripper (1 vote)

Henry Jekyll & Hyde (1 vote)

Jing Ke (1 vote)

Cleopatra (1 vote)

Semiramis (2 votes)

Heracles (1 vote)

Sakata Kintoki

Darius III (1 vote)

Tamamo no Mae (2 votes)

Hijikata Toshizou (2 votes)

Frankenstein (1 vote)

Nightingale (1 vote)

BB (1 vote)

Edmond Dantes (2 votes)

Angra Mainyu (1 vote)

Artoria Pendragon (eliminated)

Souji Okita (eliminated)

Siegfried (eliminated)

Bedivere (eliminated)

Attila (eliminated)

Fergus Mac Roich (eliminated)

Gawain (eliminated)

Miyamoto Musashi (eliminated)

Emiya (eliminated)

Orion (eliminated)

Leonidas (eliminated)

Karna (eliminated)

Iskandar (eliminated)

Anne Bonny and Mary Read (eliminated)

Gilles de Rais (eliminated)

Mephistopheles (eliminated)

Paracelsus von Hohenheim (eliminated)

Solomon (eliminated)

Hundred-Faced Hassan (eliminated)

Yan Qing (eliminated)

Lancelot (eliminated)

Kiyohime (eliminated)

Minamoto no Yorimitsu (eliminated)

Ibaraki Douji (eliminated)

 **I really have to say I'm surprised in many ways. The most obvious one was that Artoria and almost all her knights got eliminated in the first round. I seriously expected her to resist at least until Round 3, but to think she wouldn't even get a single vote... I guess you guys got tired of her. And the other main waifus only got one vote! I'll seriously have to reconsider how I'm going to write the plot.**

 **Oh, and many people has asked me for who's going to be this fic's MC and the answer is...THAT WILL BE DECIDED BY THE VOTES TOO!**

 **Here is the modality: every week some characters will get an asterisk after their names as you can notice right now. That asterisk represents that they got the most votes that round, and having it will make them "candidates for MC".** **This asterisks, unlike the votes of every week which will be reseted for the next round, will be accumulating and at the end of the final round, the character with more of them will become my MC, and in case of a tie, the winner will be decided for the number of votes they had in all the rounds.**

 **And just in case you didn't noticed them or are too lazy to scroll back, I'll clarify it:** _ **Oda Nobunaga**_ **,** ** _Nicolas Tesla_** ** _and_** ** _Brynhildr_** **are my candidates and the ones nearest to become my MC right now.**

 **That's all for this week, given the unexpected amount of eliminated Servants, I decided to lower the number of eliminated people from 10 to 8, so vote for your favorites, review and PM me to make feel you love and wait eagerly for the next round.**


	3. Elimination Round 3

**Okay people, time for the third round!**

 **This time my number of voters increased from 4 to 7, for which I'm really grateful, though I'd prefer at least a double digits number but I guess it can't be helped.**

 **The votes this round were… interesting to say the least, but even when I only wanted to eliminate eight Servants, I'll have to eliminate the eleven that didn't get any vote at all. And heeeere they are:**

Jeanne d'Arc (3 votes)

Gaius Julius Caesar (1 vote)

Mordred ***** (4 votes)

Richard I ***** (4 votes)

Le Chevalier d'Eon (2 votes)

Robin Hood (3 votes)

Chiron (1 vote)

Euryale (1 vote)

David ***** (4 votes)

Oda Nobunaga * ***** (4 votes)

Nikola Tesla * (1 vote)

Arjuna (2 votes)

Billy the Kid (2 votes)

Tristan (1 vote)

Ishtar (2 votes)

Cu Chulainn (2 votes)

Elizabeth Bathory (2 votes)

Hector (1 vote)

Scathach (3 votes)

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (1 vote)

Brynhildr * (1 vote)

Vlad III (2 votes)

Medusa (2 votes)

Ushiwakamaru ***** (4 votes)

Francis Drake (1 vote)

Saint Martha (2 votes)

Astolfo (2 votes)

Medb (2 votes)

Achilles (2 votes)

Ramesses II (2 votes)

Quetzalcoatl (1 vote)

Marie Antoinette (1 vote)

Medea (1 vote)

Hans Christian Andersen (1 vote)

William Shakespeare (2 votes)

Charles Babbage (1 vote)

Thomas Alva Edison (1 vote)

Helena Blavatsky ***** (4 votes)

Sherlock Homes (1 vote)

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1 vote)

Xuanzang Sanzang (1 vote)

Nitocris (2 votes)

Charles-Henri Sanson (1 vote)

Jack the Ripper ***** (4 votes)

Henry Jekyll & Hyde (1 vote)

Jing Ke (1 vote)

Cleopatra (2 votes)

Semiramis (2 votes)

Heracles (1 vote)

Tamamo no Mae (1 vote)

Hijikata Toshizou (3 votes)

Frankenstein (2 votes)

Nightingale (3 votes)

BB (1 vote)

Edmond Dantes (2 votes)

Mashu Kyrielight ( _eliminated_ )

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus ( _eliminated_ )

Gilgamesh ( _eliminated_ )

Atalanta ( _eliminated_ )

Enkidu ( _eliminated_ )

Leonardo Da Vinci ( _eliminated_ )

Sasaki Kojirou ( _eliminated_ )

The Phantom of the Opera ( _eliminated_ )

Sakata Kintoki ( _eliminated_ )

Darius III ( _eliminated_ )

Angra Mainyu _(eliminated)_

 **Saying that I'm astonished would be an understatement.**

 **Not only that Mashu and Nero, two of the canon waifus, would be eliminated at the same time, but that Gilgamesh and Angra would be too… it's really shocking! Especially because I had a lot of funny interactions planned with Gil, Enkidu and Ishtar. *sighs* Well, I'll think in something else.**

 **And that even if I got an enormous tie with several Servants, now Oda is in the lead for the MC spot. It will be interesting to have a haughty protagonist, but this result can still change so don't worry if your favorite isn't in the lead, there's still plenty of rounds for them to catch up!**

 **Anyway, there's still 55 Servants and only 20 spots, so don't forget to vote for your favorites and comment if you have a question or a suggestion for me. See ya next week!**


	4. Elimination Round 4

**It's time for the fourth round!**

 **And again I only had four voters, I might go depressed you know?! Thankfully, they voted for a lot of people so I only had to eliminate the 8 Servants I intended but still…**

 **Anyway, here are the results:**

Jeanne d'Arc (2 votes)

Mordred * ***** (3 votes)

Richard I * (1 vote)

Le Chevalier d'Eon (1 vote)

Robin Hood ***** (3 votes)

Euryale (1 vote)

David * (2 votes)

Oda Nobunaga ** (1 vote)

Nikola Tesla * (1 vote)

Arjuna (1 vote)

Billy the Kid (2 votes)

Tristan (1 vote)

Ishtar (1 vote)

Cu Chulainn (1 vote)

Elizabeth Bathory (2 votes)

Hector (1 vote)

Scathach (2 votes)

Vlad III (2 votes)

Medusa (2 votes)

Ushiwakamaru * (1 vote)

Francis Drake (1 vote)

Saint Martha (1 vote)

Astolfo ***** (3 votes)

Medb (1 vote)

Achilles (1 vote)

Ramesses II (2 votes)

Marie Antoinette (1 vote)

Medea (1 vote)

Hans Christian Andersen (1 vote)

William Shakespeare (1 vote)

Charles Babbage (1 vote)

Thomas Alva Edison (1 vote)

Helena Blavatsky * (1 vote)

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1 vote)

Xuanzang Sanzang (2 votes)

Nitocris (1 vote)

Charles-Henri Sanson (1 vote)

Jack the Ripper * (1 vote)

Henry Jekyll & Hyde (1 vote)

Cleopatra ***** (3 votes)

Semiramis (1 vote)

Tamamo no Mae (1 vote)

Hijikata Toshizou (2 votes)

Frankenstein ***** (3 votes)

Nightingale (1 vote)

BB (1 vote)

Edmond Dantes ***** (3 votes)

Gaius Julius Caesar ( _eliminated_ )

Chiron ( _eliminated_ )

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne ( _eliminated_ )

Brynhildr * ( _eliminated_ )

Quetzalcoatl ( _eliminated_ )

Sherlock Homes ( _eliminated_ )

Jing Ke ( _eliminated_ )

Heracles ( _eliminated_ )

 **Oh god, a runner for the MC rol have been eliminated! And now Mordred is tied with Oda for the same spot! And I'm running out of Sabers! What will happen next?! …Seriously, what's up with you people and the haughty characters? Do you like them that much?!**

 **Okay, now only 47 Servants, almost half of the original number, are still in the competition and now it will become even more ruthless then ever, so for the next week I'm (hoping to) only eliminating 7 of them.**

 **Please, vote throught review or PM for your favorite (they will really need your votes) and see you next week!**


	5. Elimination Round 5

**LET'S COMMENCE THIS ROUND!**

 **I'm particularly excited this time because we have finally reached** ** _that point._**

 **That's right! The time has come! Now the real battle begins, there's no more cannon fodder for you to sacrifice, only favorites to root for! This round almost every Servant got votes so I had to eliminate the ones who got only one vote too!**

 **Interested? Well, here are the results!:**

Jeanne d'Arc (2 votes)

Mordred ** (3 votes)

Richard I * (3 votes)

Le Chevalier d'Eon (2 votes)

Robin Hood * (3 votes)

Euryale (2 votes)

David * (4 votes)

Oda Nobunaga ** (2 votes)

Nikola Tesla * (2 votes)

Arjuna (2 votes)

Billy the Kid (2 votes)

Tristan (2 votes)

Ishtar (3 votes)

Cu Chulainn (2 votes)

Scathach (3 votes)

Vlad III (3 votes)

Medusa (4 votes)

Francis Drake (2 votes)

Saint Martha (3 votes)

Astolfo * (2 votes)

Medb (2 votes)

Ramesses II (2 votes)

Marie Antoinette ***** (5 votes)

Medea (3 votes)

Hans Christian Andersen (2 votes)

Charles Babbage (2 votes)

Thomas Alva Edison (2 votes)

Helena Blavatsky * (2 votes)

Xuanzang Sanzang (3 votes)

Nitocris (3 votes)

Charles-Henri Sanson (2 votes)

Henry Jekyll & Hyde (2 votes)

Cleopatra * (2 votes)

Semiramis (3 votes)

Tamamo no Mae (2 votes)

Hijikata Toshizou (2 votes)

Frankenstein * (2 votes)

Nightingale (3 votes)

BB (2 votes)

Edmond Dantes * (3 votes)

Elizabeth Bathory (0 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Hector (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

Ushiwakamaru * (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

Achilles (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

William Shakespeare (0 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (0 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Jack the Ripper * (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

 **This week the only one who got the mighty crown was Marie Antoinette by a huge margin, a lot of Apocrypha Servants were taken down, several of them were constant favorites and there's still more to be eliminated.** **But before that, I want to ask something: an user asked me in a review if I could increase the number of Servants in this fic, he (I assume is a he) proposed me an outrageous number which I'm obviously going to ignore, but I did consider the idea. Then I ask you: would you mind if I raise the number of participants to 24?**

 **Please tell me your opinion, vote for your favorites and make suggestions through reviews or PMs. See you next week!**


	6. Elimination Round 6

**People, let's get this started!**

 **Things are getting heated here, this was the most closed round we have ever been into! It was really hard to decide what to do this time, but I guess it had to be done.**

 **Now, check the results!:**

Jeanne d'Arc (3 votes)

Mordred ** (3 votes)

Richard I * (4 votes)

Le Chevalier d'Eon (4 votes)

Robin Hood * (4 votes)

Euryale (3 votes)

David * ***** (6 votes)

Oda Nobunaga ** (3 votes)

Nikola Tesla * (3 votes)

Arjuna (3 votes)

Billy the Kid (4 votes)

Tristan (3 votes)

Ishtar (4 votes)

Cu Chulainn (3 votes)

Vlad III (5 votes)

Medusa (5 votes)

Francis Drake (3 votes)

Saint Martha (4 votes)

Medb (4 votes)

Ramesses II (3 votes)

Marie Antoinette * (4 votes)

Medea (3 votes)

Hans Christian Andersen (3 votes)

Charles Babbage (4 votes)

Thomas Alva Edison (3 votes)

Helena Blavatsky (3 votes)

Xuanzang Sanzang ***** (6 votes)

Nitocris (3 votes)

Charles-Henri Sanson ***** (6 votes)

Henry Jekyll & Hyde (3 votes)

Cleopatra * (4 votes)

Semiramis (3 votes)

Hijikata Toshizou (3 votes)

Nightingale ***** (6 votes)

Edmond Dantes * (4 votes)

Scathach (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Astolfo * (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Tamamo no Mae (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Frankenstein * (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

BB (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

 **Oh my god, even if this was the round with the shortest number of Servants eliminated (because there was no way I'd eliminate 17 people when we're this far!), it still was so hard to let go 5 freaking goddesses (I know one was a trap, don't start with your bullshit PinkMaccaroon989!).**

 **I have to say several announces, the first one is that thanks to an almost unanimous consensus, the number of Servant will become 24, yay! The second one is that there's only 11 Servants more to go, so the next round will be the second to last before the story officially begins, so make sure to think carefully for which Servant you want to see the most. And the third one and more important is that officially there's no way for a Servant with no asterisk to become my MC at this point, so I want to ask you for who of the actual candidates (** ** _Mordred, Richard I, Robin Hood, David, Oda Nobunaga, Nikola Tesla, Marie Antoinette, Xuanzang Sanzang, Charles-Henri Sanson, Cleopatra, Nightingale and Edmond Dantes_** **) you would like to see the most. This won't change at all the voting method or the possibilities to get in or out of the fic, it's just that I want to know your opinions.**

 **Welp, that's all for this week, we're almost ready for the real deal so wait eagerly for it! Review or PM me to let me know what you think and see you next week!**


	7. Elimination Round 7

**SEVENTH ROUND!**

 **This time I didn't have too many voters but the poll was intense as hell! This is never easy, but it's costing me a lot to let go the Servants because by this point I'm pretty much in love with all of them, but I guess it has to be done.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here are your results:**

Jeanne d'Arc ***** (5 votes)

Mordred ** ***** (5 votes)

Richard I * (4 votes)

Le Chevalier d'Eon (3 votes)

Robin Hood * (4 votes)

David ** ***** (5 votes)

Oda Nobunaga ** (3 votes)

Nikola Tesla * (3 votes)

Billy the Kid (4 votes)

Ishtar (3 votes)

Cu Chulainn (3 votes)

Vlad III (4 votes)

Medusa (4 votes)

Saint Martha ***** (5 votes)

Medb (3 votes)

Ramesses II (3 votes)

Marie Antoinette * (3 votes)

Medea (3 votes)

Charles Babbage (3 votes)

Thomas Alva Edison (3 votes)

Helena Blavatsky (3 votes)

Xuanzang Sanzang * (4 votes)

Charles-Henri Sanson * (4 votes)

Henry Jekyll & Hyde (3 votes)

Cleopatra * (3 votes)

Semiramis (4 votes)

Nightingale * ***** (5 votes)

Edmond Dantes * (3 votes)

Euryale (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

Arjuna (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Tristan (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Francis Drake (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Hans Christian Andersen (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Nitocris (2 votes) ( _eliminated_ )

Hijikata Toshizou (1 vote) ( _eliminated_ )

 **Oh my god, we're finally here! Only four more Servants will be eliminated and the protagonism will be fought between Mordred and David, with Oda and Nightingale as their closest rivals! I truly never saw this development coming!**

 **Well, there are news guys: next chapter won't be the final results, IT WILL BE THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS MUTUAL KILLING GAME! Reason for why next chapter won't be on Tuesday as usual but on Friday, and for the voting I will change a bit the modality inspired in a reviewer's example: instead of voting for the Servants you want in, you will vote for the four ones you want out and for the Servant you want as protagonist among the four with actual chances (David, Mordred, Oda & Nightingale).**

 **MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED! Please, vote through PM or review and wait for it!**


	8. Meeting the Master of Despair Part 1

_Aren't you tired, O mighty warrior, of this painful fate?_

 _Obligated to always repeat this foolish battle all over again?_

 _Bounded to the selfish desires of unworthy people?_

 _Destined to fight incessantly in a world corrupted til its very core?_

 _Don't you once thrived for a peaceful world, my noble king?_

 _A place you once could call your_

 _If what my words are of your concern, come with me…_

…

"What was that dream? And… what is this place?"

The young man spoke as he stood up from the floor. Said young man was known as David, the king of Israel, defeater of Goliath and conqueror of Jerusalem, brought back to life thanks to the power of the Holy Grail as a Servant to fight in the Holy Grail War and winning the right to have his and his Master's wishes come true… or at least that's what it was supposed.

In the place where he was located, there was no Master nor other Servant. In fact, there was nothing to begin with, just large walls made of large bricks of rocks creating a large hallway, illumined by dim torches placed three meters away from each other and nothing else.

"Is this some kind of dungeon? It certain looks like one…" David pondered. "It's definitely a strange place to be summoned, I wonder where is my master… wait, was I summoned to begin with?"

The king continued questioning himself, wandering through the hallway in deep thought until he reached an intersection of four hallways and in the middle of it, a young woman wearing in a blue armor-dress was soundly slept. The woman was beautiful beyond words, the cute factions of her face contrasting with her voluptuous body definitely could make anyone fall for her.

"My, my, this isn't a place for a cute maiden like you to be asleep." The green haired spoke as he approached the unconscious woman. "Now that I pay attention you have quite an impressive body, I hope you don't mind if I…" He kneeled down and just when he was about to do whatever he had in mind, her eyes opened wide open.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed as they simply stared each other eyes, until the maiden in the floor spoke in a demanding tone. "What were you about to do me?"

"Ah, I was merely checking for your well-being. You were unconscious in the middle of the floor, so I was worried about you." David answered in the most charming tone he could make to try and hide his real intentions. _An introduction is in order, I guess._ "Archer, nice to meet you."

The woman before him kept a doubtful stare and sighed, offering her hand. "Is that so? I that case you have my gratitude. I'm the Servant Ruler, pleased to meet you." They shook their hands and she asked once again. "Then I must ask, what place is this?

"To be honest, I don't know either. I awoke here too and you're the first person I've encountered here." He answered just to hear a pair of voices coming from the dark hallway in front of them.

"Tch. And here I was hoping you could answer a one or two of my questions… it was just a waste of time." A blonde man in western clothes complained as he walked towards them. He gave the vibe of being a cocky person with just a glance at his face, and his attitude clearly didn't improved that impression.

"I wouldn't say so." This time a man with short white hair in a long black coat spoke pointing at David. He spoke in an educated manner despite the lack of expression in his face, somehow giving an air of sorrow around him. "You just called yourself Archer, didn't you?"

"That's right, why?" David replied him, strangled by the question.

"That doesn't make any sense, because the man at my right claimed to be Archer as well." The white haired man explained straight-faced, earning a dumbfounded look from both Archers. "And according to the rules of the Holy Grail War, there can only be one Archer at the time which means…"

"That one of us is lying, isn't it?" David finished the black-coated man's argument who nodded in reply.

"Well, I'm sure as hell I'm Archer, so you must be an imposter. I can prove it if you doubt it!" The blonde man shouted as he withdrew a small black cylinder that, while the green haired didn't recognized, he acknowledged it as a weapon for which he pulled out his trusted sling ready to attack the supposed Archer, if not because the knight woman stood between them to stop the incoming battle.

"Stop it, you two! This is not the time for this, allow me to explain: while it's true that only one Archer can be summoned in the Holy Grail War, that's only during ordinary conditions." The blonde maiden explained at them. "There's another modality for the war to have two Archers, and that's where two factions of seven Servants fight each other for the Holy Grail!"

"Two factions of Servants? That would mean fourteen Servants, are you trying to fools?" The white haired scoffed at her, to which she angrily refuted.

"I do not lie! The greatest proof of that is my existence in here, thus I'm the Servant Ruler who will moderate the fight between both sides." The self-proclaimed Ruled exclaimed with a stern expression in her face.

"In that case, we're even more enemies that we were before." The other Archer said without lowering his weapon. "Now Miss Moderator, can you step aside so I can paint the floor with this runt's brains?"

"I'm telling you to wait! We have to stablish in what kind of situation we are, who is sided with who and the whereabouts are your masters!" the blonde knight shouted at him.

"Talking about that, I have been wondering about this for a while now but… do any of you remember being summoned at all?" David asked in curiosity, but the concerned faces of the three Servants before him did nothing but made him worry more about their situation.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember it." The other Archer said confused, finally lowering the black object. "How weird, I know I'm a pretty new Servant, but I'm supposed to know who's my Master, right?"

"Indeed, this is a strange situation." Ruler concurred. "There's that and this strange place, I have no idea what to do now, but for now we should avoid pointless fights until we find out what is this place."

"In that case, I suggest we should move together from now on. For our own sake, that's it." The white haired proposed, much to the other Archer's chagrin.

"Huh?! Weren't you the one who said we were enemies?!

"I simply stated you two called yourselves Archers, you were the one who declared sides." The man in black calmly replied with an expressionless face and turned at the other two. "Also, I believe I haven't presented myself yet, please call me Assassin."

And with that, David found himself no longer alone in the mysterious dungeon of dark walls.

…

"Hmm… this hallway is truly long, are you sure this was the right path, Archer2?" the knight woman asked David in reference for his time walking through the seemingly endless dungeon.

"I don't think it matters which path we take, they all are the same, though I'd appreciate if you stop calling me like that." David answered exasperatedly for the nickname the Archers accorded in a rock-paper-scissors game to differentiate them.

"Sorry pal. That's what happens when you pick rock." Archer1 mockingly joked with him.

 _Dammit, now he had to make fun of the rock that served me so well in life._ "Anyways, do you-wait, what is that in the front?" The king of Jerusalem pondered at the sight of flashes of light in front of them.

"Are those lightning? That should be impossible in here!" Assassin exclaimed.

"We're dead people brought back to life with magic and you're surprised by-whoa!" Archer1's rant was interrupted by one of the lightning striking where he was standing, he barely dodging it thanks to his fast reflexes.

A pair of voice could be heard where the lightning bolts, their faces being recognizable thanks due the light caused by them. One of them was a mature man with long black hair wearing a dark-blue suit and a golden gauntlet in his right hand. Though despite his handsome face and air of superiority, he was screaming viciously while attacking at his opponent. "You cat-faced thief, I'll make sure to prove you who among us is the King of the Inventors!"

The other person, if he can be called that, was undoubtedly outstanding. He was muscular humanoid with a white furred lion head in a colorful bodysuit, who while certainly had an imposing body, his feline expressions also showed great knowledge even during battle. "Fufufufu… Very well, I'll get through that thick head of yours the huge difference between us!"

"What should we do? Shall we head back?" Assassin asked his companions, not taking his eyes away from the battle.

"Well, it looks like the most reasonable thing to do." David agreed, looking at the two rivals trying to kill each other.

"Sounds like a plan to me-oof!" Archer1 incurred, but as soon as he turned back, he collided with a wall where the hallway used to be. "Huh? Didn't we walked through here just a minute ago?

"It became a dead end, huh?" Assassin pondered "That would mean our only road now is…"

"With the weirdos, we get it." Archer1 growled back at him. "Then be my guest and go stop them."

Assassin sighed and turned to the blonde, who hadn't said a word since the group encountered the pair. "Any ideas of what to… do?" But she had a confused expression as the one who can't understand the situation they're in. "Ruler, are you okay?"

"What happened?! Do you recognize any of them?" Archer1 also approached her in concern.

 _A battle in front, confusion among and uncertainty surrounding us, it's my time to shine, I guess._ David pulled out his harp out of nowhere and began to play a calm melody with mastery and proficiency.

"Oi, what are…you…" Archer1 tried to protest for the sudden music, but he was fastly entranced by the beauty of the song. David fingers' swiftly danced through the cords of his instrument, creating a soft sound that eased the worries and bad thoughts of everyone listening him. When he finished playing his melody, he was surrounded by the claps of five Servants moved til their very cores.

"That was truly beautiful." Assassin praised him while the blonde man just nodded aggressively with tears in his eyes.

"Young man, you're incredibly proficient with that instrument, please allow me to shake your hand." The gentlemanly man asked David with a polite smile. "While I'm not a great fanatic of music, I recognize talent when I see it."

"Indeed, your passionate music pierced through this old man's heart." The lion man agreed, crying a bit. "It's for youngsters like you that I aim to create a better future."

David smiled awkwardly at their praises. "It wasn't nothing, actually. It was just a small song to make you stop your fight."

"Is that so?" The long haired man asked and turned to the lion man. "See what you did? You're nothing but a bother to everyone here."

To what the muscular humanoid sarcastically laughed. "Ha! Are you not confusing me with yourself? Surely even you would be able to recognize such a big mistake."

"Now you-!"

"STOP IT!" The sudden order from Ruler startled everyone as she pointed the long haired man "Why are you here?!"

"Hahaha! Even this young lady understand the unnecessarily of your presence here!" The white lion cheerily laughed at his rival, for which he just growled in annoyance.

"Explain yourself, why is me being here so surprising?" The man demanded in a haughty tone.

"It's because you're an Archer!" the girl shouted exasperatedly.

As if mocking his statement, he simply huffed and said, "So you know my class, huh? Then what about it?"

But while he and his companion were oblivious of her distress' cause, the other three clearly understood what she meant. "Is he an Archer too?! Are you sure?" Assassin asked with a tingle of worry running through his body.

"My class Ruler allows me to know the identity of every Servant I meet, that's why I can assure with one hundred percent of certainty that there are three Archers right here."

 _Three Archers… but that should be impossible… what in earth is going on?!_

After explaining the situation to the other two Servants, the air became thick, with no one knowing what to say. "Then what should we do now?"

"Well, for now we should keep moving forward. That's the only thing we can do right now." Ruler suggested, not entirely sure if that would be the right course of action."

With nothing else to say, the party of four increased to six people as they walked in the dark hallway in complete silence.

…

After three hours of walking aimlessly through the same hallway, passing the time with small talks that ended in misunderstandings, silly games followed by heated discussions and a race with no winners and the crushing feeling of hopelessly, they kept walking each second with less animosity than the last one.

"Godammit, how long is this damn hallway!?" Archer1 complained, already tired to see the same walls all the time.

"Are we going to spend the rest of our lives walking through this dungeon?" The now proclaimed Archer3 questioned with a bored tone.

"At least a dungeon would be interesting to conquest…" Ruler affirmed, tiredness already sounding in her voice.

"Archer2, can you play a song for us again?" Assassin asked in exasperation.

"To be honest, I have played so much that I can't feel my fingers any longer." David apologized with an exhausted smile in his face.

"And I don't really feel like hearing another song, no matter how good it may sound, the echo of this place is driving me crazy." The long haired man commented.

"For the first time, I agree with you." The lion man, Caster, agreed with his tongue out of his mouth.

"All this time, and this is the first time you realize I'm on the right?" Archer3 exclaimed in indignation.

"I said agree, you foolish clown. Can't you understand the most simple-" Caster was in the middle of his rant when he was tackled by the man ready to punch him to death.

That was the last strand that ensued the chaos, both rivals who were already at the limit of their patience began fighting once again, the blonde gunner decided to join the fight out of boredom, the black-coated man was too tired to try and make them stop and Ruler was the only one with an actual will to make them stop, though it proved to be futile given the mental state of the three men involved. The fight was starting to become really violent when David suddenly snapped and screamed pointing at the end of the hallway. "LOOK! THERE'S A LIGHT AT THE END OF IT!"

"Hell no! I'm not following the light at the end of the tunnel again!" Archer1 replied

"No, you idiot. There's a light over there. That means…" Assassin interrupted him with in a tired voice, but with his eyes full of hope.

"AN EXIT!" Caster shouted, making everyone run towards it desperately.

David was about to follow them until he noticed Ruler standing still with her head lowered. He approached her cautiously and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine" She was about to run when David gently grabbed her wrist.

"Listen, for the time we have spent here I know you aren't one to speak a lot, but if there's something troubling you, I'd be willing to hear you." She remained unresponsive, still hiding her face out of his view. "I may not know the reason for why we were in this place, but I do know something: every human upon this earth have a place within God's plan." The girl flinched a little which made his resolve to continue speaking stronger. "Even if now everything is covered in darkness, God won't abandon us. He just show us the way out of this hallway and he will definitely reveal to us the reason for why we're here. Just have faith in him and don't ever lose hope."

She turned back at him with confident expression. "You're completely right. How could I forget it? She grabbed both his hands and smiled. "Thank you."

"You know, if you feel really grateful, I can think in a few thing to properly thank me." The green haired smirked to which the knight woman just rolled her eyes as both ran toward the end of the dark tunnel.

The King of Israel was temporally blinded by the brightness of the exterior, but his eyes got accustomed to the light just to realize they didn't get out of the dungeon, but instead they reached a common chamber. It was a rounded room surrounded with several entrances all leading to dark hallways like the one they just came from, in the center of it a square shaped table with twenty four empty cups made of gold were aligned around a black and white bigger cup. But the most important part was that the room was filled with people of all kind staring right at the two of them.

"So another two came, huh?" A pink haired woman with a white dress spoke in a flirty tone "I wonder what they were doing in that dark place all alone~"

"They weren't alone, we came with them." Assassin said, holding close another twin tailed girl.

"It doesn't matter," Now a white haired man dressed in black suit and hat replied with a frown in his face. "We're finally twenty four, we're complete now."

"About damn time!" A figure with a silver and red armor spoke angrily. "I was already tired of waiting!"

"Waiting for what?" Ruler asked, confused of the atmosphere of the room.

"For you two, obviously!" A childish voice sounded through the entire room. Everyone wondered from where did that voice sounded until some coughs sounded from the table: a strange toy bear half white, half black was sat down in the middle of it holding the monochromatic cup laughing at them. "You damn bastards took your sweet time making it here. You had me all worried, I even thought in sending some people to search for your rotten corpses."

"Oi! What with this mini bear?! Is this some kind of joke because I'm not laughing at it!" A red eyed man in a bright blue battle suit spoke pointing a red lance to the bear.

"Oh? You want to laugh? Then why don't you at a mirror, your belly will hurt at the sight of a grown man wearing in a spandex! Upupupu…!" The bear laughed at him while the man growled in rage.

"Hahahaha! That was a good one!" The same white dressed woman joined in the laugh against the blue haired man.

"Shut up!" The man tried to pierce the bear with his lance but the bear easily dodged the attack by jumping and landing in the tip of it.

"Is that all the power of a Lancer? No wonder why you all end up dead in the end. Upupupu…" The bear jumped away from the incoming attack of the lancer and spoke. "Well, I had my fun now let's go to the real business. Ahem, ahem, my name is Monokuma and I'm the Master of this place." The room was filled with whispers of all the Servants, some with discomfort, others with curiosity but all of them with uncertainty. "I have summoned you all here with one purpose, for despair." _Despair?_ "But before I tell you the details I'll have you accompany me. Now please everyone grab one of those cups and follow me."

"Where to? Every single one of those entrances leads to the same hallways." A red haired man wearing all green asked.

"You can't be thinking this was all my dominion was about, right?" Monokuma then clapped his paws and the floor in front of the entrances came down creating stairs to go a level down.

"I guess that's where we should be going then." Archer1 joked as he grabbed one of the cups and went downstairs along with the others.

As David grabbed the last cup in the table, he felt a dreadful feeling lurking behind him but he turned back and only found the bear waiting for him. He went toward the stairs without taking his eyes out of the bear and he went down to rejoin the others, leaving the bear alone who simple laughed uncontrollably as he disappeared in thin air meanwhile the room they had just been crumbled into pieces until leaving a dark pitch void in its place.

 **And that's it!**

 **This is just the first time of the prologue but I think it came out pretty well, if I can say so. I didn't wanted to make it too long so I divided in two for your own enjoy. Still, I know some characters may be a bit OoC, but I must admit I'm pretty new at writting them, so please be gentle with me. Next chapter will be the poper introduction of the cast, so any commentary or idea you may want to say will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Okay then, I want to say a few things: first of all, a huge thank you to Shadow of life, Emerald Mask, FateLover, Maccaroon987, X6-88** **GoldenFang852** **, King of Steam, Saxsoph0212,** **dfriel1996 and all my unknown readers** **for your constant support, seriously dudes, this story would be nothing without you.**

 **Secondly, I want to apologize to FateLover, your final votes were a bit too late, so I didn't count them for the final round. Sorry.**

 **And finally, the four eliminated ones. I don't want you to have false hopes in this, so I'll tell straightly that these guy got eliminated with four votes against them: Ishtar, Medea, Jekyll and Semiramis. I'm particularly sore about eliminating the last one, but at least I can still watch her in Fate:Apocrypha which in the humble opinion of this writer, it's pretty damn good.**

 **Anyway, follow and favorite to make me feel your love and review and PM to tell me what I did wrong.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
